


初次【初代光/瓦厉光】

by Ayrganea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrganea/pseuds/Ayrganea
Summary: 瓦厉光为主包含了初代光，有芝诺光明示一切要从瓦厉斯陛下的第一次开始说起
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, Varis zos Galvus/Warrior of Light, 初代光 - Relationship, 瓦厉光
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	初次【初代光/瓦厉光】

一切都源自于一场混乱的召唤，本应结束第一世界冒险的光之战士，在穿过两个世界的间隙时，被吞入了时间的洪流之中，落入了加雷马现任皇帝，索鲁斯的办公区里。  
男人的模样比陪伴过光一段旅程的爱梅特赛尔克还要年长些许，棕白的长发扎了个低马尾垂在胸前，窝在沙发上明目张胆的走神。在看见了不速之客以及他身上浓厚的光之以太之后才感到有趣的撑起了下巴打量他。来人明显也是认识索鲁斯的，坐在地上晃了晃头，有些茫然的看了他一会，迟疑的询问道：  
“…”  
“哈迪斯？”  
“你这蠢样子不像是想得起我的模样。”无影笑了笑，身子向前倾去毫不客气的说道。  
…  
这个寄居于加雷马倒霉蛋身体里的无影在明白了事情的经过之后邀请光为他做一件事，他来帮光解决回到原本时间线上的麻烦问题。  
步入老年的皇帝身上挥散不去的血腥气息，看着那星星点点属于友人的灵魂，恶趣味的笑了起来。  
“…可是我来之前你还想着抓我的朋友去研究空间穿梭的问题。”也没有那么傻的光提出了疑问。  
“…”被未来的自己难倒了的索鲁斯很快想出了对策，“我只是不太明白如何将人在平行的世界内穿梭，物归原处还是可以窥探一二。”  
光勉强相信了这个借口，皱着眉头问是什么样的委托。  
“只是一个稀疏平常的任务，教导我那个无趣的孙子，”索鲁斯又靠回了沙发上，懒洋洋的窝着，“教导他，什么才叫做欲望。”  
说到欲望这个词汇，英雄满脑子的黄色颜料，游移的眼神被索鲁斯一眼看破，嗤笑的说着：“如果你想教导那方面的欲望，也可以，别让这个任务过于无趣了。”  
这时候的瓦厉斯才十八岁，比起后来那位舌战群儒的皇帝显得冷淡过了头，做什么都按部就班的，如同机器人。但是他直觉爱梅特赛尔克并不是只想让孙子鲜活一些。  
光其实不打算出现在太多人面前，他注定不会在这里停留太久，决定速战速决，生理欲望也是欲望，他请索鲁斯为他安排了一个夜晚。睡了儿子又睡人家老爸什么的，做了这个选择的光其实有些心虚。  
在晚宴结束后听到爷爷说晚上会有礼物的时候，瓦厉斯其实有些惊喜，会在房间里的礼物，是枪刃，还是巨剑，又或者是新找到的古籍，他对此满怀期待。  
可万万没想到的是房里的是个人，一个身材算不上高大的蛮族男性。  
这样的礼物其实有些超出想象了。房里的青磷灯线路被切断没法打开，出于对长辈的信任，瓦厉斯有些迟疑的询问，在得到了是今夜礼物的答案之后，顿时有些口干舌燥。  
虽然年轻的皇子没有经验，床上的人也只是比他好上些许，干净清爽的气息凑近，对方站在床上，才勉强够到了瓦厉斯的头，凑上来小心的同他亲吻。  
微凉的舌头划过皇子抿紧的嘴角，一点点撬开，在带着酒香味的口腔内游荡，然后找到了瓦厉斯不知道该放在哪里的软肉，轻柔的舔抵。  
年轻的加雷马人直愣愣的站着，手也不会放，僵硬的贴在身侧仿佛在站军姿。  
光其实对身体上的交易没什么意见，虽然不至于来者不拒，但是自身有需要的时候他不介意和合适的人解决。在第一世界太过忙碌，如今有个恰当的机会，光不会选择拒绝，哪怕他最近一位情人还是任务对象的儿子，想起对方那强烈的占有欲光突然喉咙一紧。  
不过可去他妈的，这时候芝诺斯还没出生，管也管不到他身上，光这么想着心安理得的同瓦厉斯亲吻。  
按理来说皇子早就应该接触这些东西了，只是瓦厉斯不喜欢那些带着甜腻香气和讨好笑容的女人，拒绝了她们的靠近。  
武力和知识的地位都凌驾于这些东西之上，情欲就更加没办法让瓦厉斯动心思。  
所以这还真是新奇的初体验。  
光拉起瓦厉斯的手放到身上，他对自己的身材还算自信，长年的冒险生涯让他皮肉结实，恰到好处的肌肉向来让床伴们赞不绝口。那双手先是迟疑的来到了胸膛，与高大身材相称的手掌滚烫，覆盖在光的胸肌上。  
手下的肌肉坏心眼的使劲又放松，在手心里一跳一跳的，仿佛心脏被送进了瓦厉斯的手里。皇子不知道自己接下来应该怎么做，有些呆愣，眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗之后勉强能看清眼前人的一丝轮廓，对方舔了舔嘴角好像是在对他笑。  
“您可以捏一捏，用力些也没关系，有时候恰到好处的疼痛也会带来快感。”光很有耐心的指导他，“如果您想的话，也可以用上嘴巴。”  
身为好学生的瓦厉斯毫不迟疑的低下头去品尝那份手感很好的胸肉，不知轻重的力道疼得光倒吸一口冷气。  
“嘶…轻一些，也可以用舌头舔弄，对，是这样，您学得很快。”光刚有些放松，又被瓦厉斯咬了一口，疼痛让他小幅度的挣扎了一下，很快又意识到或许是这人的独特爱好，随即有些无奈。  
在瓦厉斯玩弄自己的身体的时候，光的手下也不停，为他解开了身上繁复的礼服。  
才从晚宴回来的瓦厉斯身上还带着酒水的气味，没有发育完全的肉体不像后来那样魁梧，只经历过一些战斗，皮肤上没有太多的伤痕。  
光把人带到了床上，轻轻的推了推胸前的脑袋，在对方抬起头后再次同他亲吻。  
瓦厉斯已经完全性奋了，身下的肉刃几乎要顶穿丝绸的裤子，张牙舞爪的展示着自己的存在。  
实在是有些庞大了，比他儿子的还大上了几分。  
就算是提前做好了心理准备的光也不禁吞了吞口水，决定先转移一下自己的注意力。  
瓦厉斯躺在床上衣衫大开，光是手按在上面都能感觉到肌肉漂亮得出人意料，光抱着赞赏的心理去揉捏抚摸它们，当亲吻落在上面的时候瓦厉斯还僵硬了一会，手下意识的抓住的光的头发似乎要向外扯。毛茸茸的脑袋在他手下蹭了蹭才令他反应过来现在是在做什么，勉强挪开了手。  
嘴在胸膛上吸出啧啧的声音，牙齿轻轻的在乳头上磨蹭，仿佛在品尝什么美味，空闲的手也在另一边的胸膛上揉捏，瓦厉斯此时才意识到自己之前的做法似乎是有些拙劣，光的挑动令他呼吸沉重，手也顺着对方的身体渐渐下滑，来到了臀部上，这结实的臀肉令瓦厉斯止不住的揉捏，他大致明白这就是接下来要接纳他的地方，又不禁疑问是否真的能吞下自己的东西，毕竟两个人之间的体型差距是肉眼可见的。  
湿漉漉的痕迹一路来到了小腹，光在黑暗中用嘴巴解开了瓦厉斯的裤子，牙齿咬着边缘扯下。热气腾腾的柱状物当即弹跳了出来，在空气中跳动了两下，情欲的气味在空气中弥漫开来。  
微凉的舌头仔细的舔弄顶端，溢出的液体都被咗了个干净，有些急促的呼吸打在上面，令瓦厉斯紧张的抖动了两下。  
这被人从身体上掌控的感觉是从来没有过的，反而令年轻的皇子倍加兴奋，挺了挺腰去触碰光的嘴唇，好像在表示他被冷落的不甘。  
“别急，别急，我会满足您的。”光笑着安抚他，用手捧着那根东西，仔细的舔过，蕴含着生命力的肉刃仿佛自带心脏似的在他手上轻微的跳动，舌头从冠状沟来到卵蛋上，光屏住呼吸无视那些毛发，努力含进了嘴巴里，突如其来的包裹感让瓦厉斯浑身紧绷闷哼一声射了出来。  
没想到他如此受不了刺激的光就这么被淋了一身精液。  
瓦厉斯好像很懊恼，虽然看不到他的表情，但是高大身体上莫名的传来低落的气息。  
光用舌头清理了那根还没有软下去的肉柱，刻意发出了啧啧的吸吮声，带着热度和薄茧的手揉捏着瓦厉斯的囊带，那里其实还鼓囊囊的，完全没有因为刚才的泄出而缩小多少，光不禁感叹年轻的身体就是有热情，在瓦厉斯放松下来之后又手脚并用的凑近了他询问道。  
“或许是我操之过急了，还没有问过您，喜欢什么样的姿势呢？我们可以慢慢来。”英雄撑在年轻皇子的身上，就算看不到都能感受到皇子的震惊和迷茫，从前似乎没有人和他说过这样下流的话语。  
光为他提供了选择。  
“您是希望我趴跪着被您进入，又或者是就这么坐着吞下它…又或许您有自己的喜好。”  
说出这样的话语，光很满意的感受到屁股下那根巨大的物体逐渐苏醒顶着他的臀缝，这其实是从前看不入流的故事里看到的，他自己说出来的时候还有些脸红，好在黑暗的房间内什么都看不清。  
一双手摸上了光的臀瓣，令他呼吸一乱，腰上被人施加了向下的力道，他一开始认为是瓦厉斯，顺从的趴下伏在男人的胸膛上，却又很快的反应过来手的用力方向不对，那是一双戴着手套，更为纤细的手。  
但是房间内依旧是两个人的呼吸声，只有微微的暗属性以太流动证明了另一个人的存在。  
光明白这人是谁了。  
后穴在来之前就被清理和润滑过，不需要费多少劲就能探入，来人手套也不脱，布料摩擦着肠道刺激让光的背部都僵直了，这明显的异状和他肌肤紧贴的皇子当然也能察觉到，在瓦厉斯发出疑惑之前光又凑上前去亲吻他的嘴唇，唇舌交织的声音响成一片，光的另一只手探下去揉捏着那根巨大的东西，一边在心里暗骂爱梅特赛尔克这个爷爷真不是个东西，一面找人给孙子暖床一面还弄这些小动作。  
等到带着热意的柱状物顶上后穴的时候，光瞪大了双眼心想不会吧，瓦厉斯要是察觉到了这种事该有多大的心理阴影。想到这里他更加卖力的同年轻的皇子亲吻，用尽浑身解数抚弄着性器，努力使自己不要露出异状。  
爱梅特赛尔克的肉柱已经推进去了大半，光努力放松着自己，亲吻逐渐下滑，来到了瓦厉斯的脖颈处，含弄着他快速滑动的喉结。  
无影仿佛明白了光要做什么，只有他们两人听得到的轻笑声在这间充满了情欲气味的房间里响起后他又加大了力道抽插碾压起来，英雄这辈子的控制力都用在这了，屁股抬起迎合着爱梅特赛尔克，手里安抚着瓦厉斯的性器，嘴巴还要在这个初哥身上点火，好在皇子的不应期过去得有些缓慢，性器并没有特别精神，等到光故技重施来到他的身下的时候，也只是抬起大半的模样。  
光轻轻的舔弄，把顶端含进嘴里打算舔一舔的时候，身后的皇帝坏心眼的用力一顶，整根东西都捅了进去，突然的力量使得瓦厉斯的物件甚至进到了喉管，口腔火辣辣的疼，嘴角也被撑得要撕裂开来，因为窒息而紧缩的喉头箍得瓦厉斯彻底硬了，这样的刺激让皇子猛的坐起，撑起了上半身后甚至还想把光的头往下按得更深。  
瓦厉斯的手一抬起来光就知道他要做什么，迅速的用手撑起自己，爱梅特赛尔克也到了关键的时刻，光干脆用力一夹，把人夹射在了身体里。  
皇帝有些遗憾的拍了拍他的屁股，在他的耳边祝他有一个美好的夜晚后如同来时一样悄无声息的消失不见。  
为了不让瓦厉斯察觉到这一切，光装作急不可耐的模样爬到他身上，干脆的坐了下去，被肏开的穴肉更加方便了瓦厉斯的进入，巨大的性器把内部撑得更开，全方面无死角的碾压光的敏感点，如果开了灯还能看到光的肚皮上被顶出一个凸起，本来就被爱梅特赛尔克肏热了的身体彻底承受不住，干脆的射了出来，溅得两个人的胸膛和小腹一塌糊涂。  
瓦厉斯无师自通的顶弄着胯部，终于不用忍耐了的英雄低声喘息着，配合着瓦厉斯的速度。  
“太大了，不行了…这次是真的不行…额哈…”短时间被两个人进入过的后穴随着他的高潮后更加的敏感，情欲让光手脚无力的趴在了瓦厉斯的身上，年轻的皇子等不到光的配合，只能自己主动托起人来操干，紧致的肉穴搅动着，包裹着他的性器，溢出的肠液和他自己的液体使得进出更加方便，在快感积累到临界点后，终于忍受不住，爆发在了光的体内。  
“好多…太多了…”两个汗湿的人搂抱在一起，光被操得大脑一片空白，在瓦厉斯的怀里喃喃自语，又被他的好学生抬起了下巴亲吻。  
“你刚才还说了什么姿势…”瓦厉斯沙哑的声音响起，“还有，从后面进入是吗。”  
他把光从怀里放了出来，按着腰让他趴跪在床上，这场情事的掌控者已经完全颠倒，主导者用他半硬的性器去磨蹭光的臀缝，那里还溢出了刚才他射进去的以及他不知道的混合着爱梅特赛尔克的精水。  
妈的…这笔交易真的亏大了。虽然在这件事上也有爽到的英雄昏昏沉沉的想着，又被不知疲倦的皇子干得射了出来。  
光的身体很好，好到他被瓦厉斯操到了半夜也没有昏过去，只是嗓子叫得有些哑，一开始是为了助兴，后来干脆是觉得爽了就叫出来，肚子里被射了一大堆，他一边抱怨着清理麻烦，一边小心的挣脱瓦厉斯的怀抱摇晃着走向浴室清洗自己，床上的皇子眯着眼睛想要看清他的模样，但是房间实在是太黑了，骤然打开的灯光刺眼得很，只能隐约看到陪了他一晚上的人是黑色的头发后彻底被关上的浴室门给挡住了。  
经历了激烈性爱的男人懒洋洋的提不起劲，想着明天要去和爷爷讨要这个人，让他彻底成为自己的之后便睡了过去，连光的离开也没有察觉。  
宫殿另一头的英雄有气无力的对着使用着年老索鲁斯模样躺在床上的爱梅特赛尔克发火，抱怨这个任务的额外服务，一边把人从床上挤到一边去打算倒头就睡，他也不担心爱梅特赛尔克会对自己做些什么，实在是累的很了，那人如果有兴致来弄他，大抵也会如同奸尸，没意思的很，想必也不会继续下去。  
在他睡着后模样逐渐变得年轻的爱梅特赛尔克打量了这个毫无防备的人许久，挑着嘴角把他抱进了怀里一同睡去。  
…  
第二天在皇帝床上醒来的光无视了侍从们诧异的眼神，打着哈欠晃进了爱梅特赛尔克那超豪华的淋浴间内，他可不管明天会传出什么皇帝老当益壮的传言，反正又影响不到他。  
爱梅特赛尔克此时好像也很是忙碌，没功夫搭理他，光只能无聊的在房间里看书打哈欠。  
他懒得和这个时代的其他人有所交流，一个人又难免有些无聊。看着窗外渐渐暗下来的天色，又想到从前瓦厉斯见到他不像是见到熟人的模样，光来了主意。  
年轻的瓦厉斯虽然不像未来那样苦着脸，但还是难以接近的模样在桌前认真翻阅着书籍。光倒挂在他的窗前观察半晌后悄无声息的翻了进去。  
灯光熄灭的一瞬间瓦厉斯摸上了桌下的枪刃，但是在感受到那个有些熟悉的气息之后他止住了动作。  
“还是陛下让你来的吗。”他在黑暗中轻声询问。  
“嗯？算是吧。”光思考了一会回答道，“我从索鲁斯那里接的任务是让你懂得欲望，我想这大约算得上是个长期任务，就来巩固一下任务进度。”他灵活的爬上了桌子拨开了瓦厉斯正在看的书，房间内的灯关了，但是外面还是灯火通明，从窗外透进来的微弱光线打在光的脸上，隐约能看出他是个年纪和瓦厉斯差不了多少的青年。  
大约是没想过他就这么轻易的把目的和盘托出，铂金色头发的青年一肚子的话都憋在了肚子里。  
“我都听说了，你早上是从陛下房间里出来的。”这样的消息索鲁斯并没有去管理的意思，皇帝的花边新闻迅速的传播，瓦厉斯听到了也不奇怪。  
他那张介于少年和青年之间的面孔表情有些游移，他明白光来这是做什么的，手很自然的探进了对方的衬衫里，抚摸着那并不夸张的肌肉询问他：“陛下碰过你吗？我还是第一次听说陛下允许别人进他的房间…他一定很喜爱你吧。”  
光被他的手摸得舒适地直哼哼，眯着眼睛试图从并不明亮的光线中看出这个年轻人的想法，谁知道对方的手变得有些小心翼翼起来，仿佛他是什么易碎的珍宝。明明昨天听说他是索鲁斯送来的礼物之时都没有这个态度。  
光的脑子里突然就跳出来一个合乎当下情况的猜测。  
未来推翻了大部分索鲁斯制定条例的皇帝，年轻的时候应当是十分崇拜他的爷爷，以至于听说他和索鲁斯有那种说不清道不明的关系的时候有这样的态度。  
不然也解释不通他把光的沉默当做默认后突然急促的呼吸声。崇拜爷爷崇拜到连他送的床伴也一并喜爱吗，年轻的皇帝可真是太沉不住气了。光开始觉得有趣。  
瓦厉斯的脸上泛起了不自然的潮红，抚摸着光的手都有些发烫。他这不轻不重的抚摸让光也有些难耐，捉了瓦厉斯的手含进嘴里，模仿着进出的动作舔得那两根手指湿漉漉的，极具暗示性的咗出了声音来。  
但是皇子不解风情极了。  
他这次小心的啃咬着光的脖颈，又向上吻去，亲吻光的嘴唇，胡乱作弄的舌头舔得光浑身发热，蓝色的眼睛里全是情欲，更加想要靠近他，半个屁股都悬在了书桌边上，脚底不轻不重的踩着瓦厉斯裤子底下已经膨胀了的性器，好像在表达对他还不进入正题的不满。  
“你也和陛下这么做过吗。”皇子的气息不稳，把光扯得近了一些，胯下被他的脚踩着，反而更加的精神，液体透过了布料，弄得光的脚底黏糊糊的。  
明白他在想什么的光点了点头，英雄被这个年轻人乱七八糟的手法弄得欲望不上不下的，迫切的想要得到点什么，他暧昧的凑近瓦厉斯的耳边舔弄他的耳廓，低声询问他还想不想接触更多索鲁斯触碰过的东西。  
这样的暗示的确是有效，瓦厉斯有些粗鲁的把人扯进了怀里，干脆的把他身上的布料扯掉，使得他整个人都暴露在了微凉的空气中，巨大的性器被主人释放出来，在空气中吐着清液，蹭着光的臀部。  
“展现给我看，你和陛下做过的。”他的声音因为欲望而沙哑，金色的眼睛仿佛饿狼一般在光的身体上巡视着。  
光顺从的亲了亲对方的天眼，加雷马人这个感知器官很少会允许别人触碰，屁股下的性器干脆的弹了一下，变得更加的坚硬。  
瓦厉斯到底还只是一个昨天才脱离了雏儿的青年，在光的手指揉捏他的卵蛋的时候就开始浑身紧绷的想要发射。他的上衣被英雄解开，饱满的胸肉被捏在手里，乳头被光的手指夹着揉弄。  
陛下在性爱中也是被他人主导的吗。  
这样的念头一闪而过，瓦厉斯在光灵活的手指下爆发了出来。  
黏糊糊的精液溅了一手，光甩了甩发现没法弄干净，只能皱着眉头舔掉了他们，色情的模样让瓦厉斯喉头快速滚动，伸出手去拨弄他的唇瓣，好像是要查看是否都把他的东西吞下去了似的。  
这次的性器没过多久就再次站了起来，仿佛手上被玩弄着的灵活的舌头此时也在舔弄着他的下面。被舔得湿漉漉的手指这次终于去了它该去的地方，挤进了光的后穴中扣挖。  
皇子白天也不知道看了什么，现在竟然也知道帮人扩张，软热的肠肉包裹着他的手指，热情的招待使得他呼吸粗重，在光被摸到敏感之处难耐的扭动着屁股的时候他果断的换上了自己的性器顶了进去。  
还是太大了，就算是第二次也实在是不习惯。  
光努力放松着自己，像脱水的鱼一般大口的喘气，但是不得不说这样大的性器的确给了他一种充实感，在瓦厉斯一鼓作气顶进身处的时候他终于弓着身子射了出来。  
“陛下也进入了这里对么。”不等光缓过神，瓦厉斯更加用力的顶弄了起来，金色的眼睛仿佛能发光，里面也填上了欲望和疯狂。  
加雷马一家果然都是不相上下的疯子。光一边想着，一边努力迎合着瓦厉斯的进出，要是知道昨天索鲁斯和他在一张床上，这个皇帝的忠实粉丝还不得高兴疯了。  
结实的桌子在这样激烈的运动中也发出了不堪重负的声音，皇子干脆把人抱了起来向床边走去。  
窗外的灯光不知道什么时候已经熄了大半，月光散落在房间里却因为这场情事而不显得冷清。性器随着走路的动作一次次钉进光的身体里，被丢到床上后光又被瓦厉斯翻来覆去的折腾，还要问索鲁斯对他用过什么姿势，他们也来试一试。  
鬼知道昨天其实才是他和爱梅特赛尔克真正意义上的第一次，没人会在拯救世界的时候和敌人打炮的，光实在是说不出来，瓦厉斯反而认为是他有意隐瞒，只能更加努力的肏干他，仿佛这样才能和索鲁斯同样的拥有一件东西。  
到最后光实在是什么也射不出了，他本意只是想来调戏一下皇子，来上一发双方都满足的性爱，没想到因为一个索鲁斯点燃了对方的欲望，这彻底变成了一场性爱的地狱。  
光失神的趴在皇子汗湿的胸膛上，有一下没一下的扯着对方顺滑的长发，屁股里还含着他的性器，有节奏的顶弄，两个人周身都散发着浓浓的情欲气息。  
直到瓦厉斯绵长的呼吸声传来，光都没有反应过来到底发生了什么。  
“怎么，我就一会没在，你就跑出来偷吃了吗？”懒洋洋的声音在房间里想起，爱梅特赛尔克的身影出现在了床边，他挥手让瓦厉斯睡去之后，就这么好整以暇的打量着趴在孙子身上的英雄，看对方迟迟没有动作的情况下终于大发慈悲的伸出手去把人抱了起来，连接的两个人分离之时还发出了轻微的啵的一声。被瓦厉斯灌了一肚子的精水此时也缓缓的流了出来。  
纵使光在性爱上百无禁忌，但是被人这么看着屁股里流出东西还是感到了一些不好意思。爱梅特赛尔克倒是没有这样的想法，也不在意精水打湿了他的裤子，皱着眉头按压光的小腹，让更多的精水流了出来。  
确认清理得差不多后才满意的抱着人打算离开。被他扛着的光回头看了看中了昏睡魔法光着身子躺在床上的瓦厉斯，有些怜悯的想着希望对方明天起来不要生病才是，下一刻屁股被人带着些威胁意味的拍了拍，男人的声音从上方传来。  
“还觉得不够是吗，我把他叫起来我们三个人再来一次？”  
被干得都要脱精的英雄打了个冷颤摇了摇头，又缩回了他的怀里去了。  
…  
瓦厉斯发烧了。  
光昨天那不成熟的想法成了真。有些愧疚的英雄又摸进了瓦厉斯的房间，顺便借此躲避一整天都在阴阳怪气嘲讽他偷吃的索鲁斯。  
好吧主要是躲避索鲁斯，这家伙嘴巴毒得要死，再听下去他都怕自己忍不住殴打万岁老人。  
屋里的窗帘拉起来了，昏暗的光线中只能看到瓦厉斯紧锁的眉头。光站在黑暗中看着床上的青年不安的模样，有些迟疑的走上前去。  
好烫。  
脖颈上的温度可以称得上是烫手，透过光手上的茧子传递给他的神经。  
按照瓦厉斯这样强壮的身体应当是很少生病的，以至于这次着凉导致的高热气势汹汹。  
滚烫的手捉住了他的手臂。  
狼一样的未来皇帝终于显露出了一丝凶像。  
他此刻虚弱，但却眼神坚定的把光拽到了身边。  
“今天又是来教什么的，不知名的老师。”滚烫的手卡在光的脖子上，生病的带来的虚弱没有减少多少他手上的力道，反而带来了一丝烧灼感。  
趁人之危去触碰他人的要害可不是什么有礼的做法，光识时务的摊开了双手示意自己没有危险。  
瓦厉斯的动作还不至于让他反抗，毕竟英雄的战斗经验丰富，还不是这个青年一只手就能压制的。  
他好整以暇的看着瓦厉斯逐渐绷不住表情松下了手上的力道，然后把那高大的身形拉向自己凑上去亲了一口皇子抿起的嘴唇。  
“我没什么可教你的，皇子殿下。”这场欲望教学倒不如说是爱梅特赛尔克对他的孙子开的恶劣笑话，出于人道主义他此刻放弃了对病人的戏弄，“刚才是我冒犯了，您想对我做什么都可以。”  
“你该知道不应该把猛兽放出出铁闸吧。”青年金色的眼睛不带感情的看着他，之前吃的药物带来的疲惫涌起，他放松了自己压了半边身子在光的身上，“能说出这种话不是实力强劲就是蠢货，在陛下身边的人只能是前一种。”他的言下之意是如果光没有足够的实力大约今天就是他的末日了。  
生病了还在强撑着威胁人，瓦厉斯的脸上因为这样的话语飞起了病态的红晕，温凉的呼吸打在光的脖子上，这样的距离近到下一刻就会被咬断脖颈，危机感让他的皮肤上都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
光垂眼看着这个争强好胜还不忘夸一把爷爷的青年人，摸了摸他的后脑勺回答他：“那么等病好了再给我见识一下猛兽一样的您，现在只要我动动手指您就会死在这里没有人会赶得过来，麻烦您不要威胁人好好养病。”  
瓦厉斯感受不到他的杀意，对于自己被人摸头这件事含糊不清的说着：“你这个蛮族未免太无礼了。等我病好了把你的腿打断锁在身边教会你什么才是礼貌。”  
光在拉扯感中坏心眼的说着：“您是想独占我吗，我这样无理的人可是索鲁斯派来的。”  
“…”皇子有些茫然的消化了这句话，好像下定了决心似的回答他，“那么我等从陛下的手里得到这一切，你和陛下都会是属于我的了。”  
他自己都没意识到说了什么大逆不道的话语，冷漠的皇子第一次有了想要获得什么的想法。  
“那么我会在您取得一切的时候等着您。”光已经快要消失了，他的确也不是在哄骗瓦厉斯，等到瓦厉斯做了皇帝的时候也是他刚去到灵灾后的时间点，但是那时候的皇帝大概率是已经记不得他的。  
瓦厉斯醒来的时候对这两天的那个人只剩下了一个模糊的印象了，但是那样的快感还是让他食之髓味。  
今天一定要和爷爷讨要那个人。  
潜意识里的想法让他有些摇晃的站了起来叫了仆人收拾自己。  
索鲁斯正因为宠物偷跑觉得有些烦躁，看着撞到枪口上来的孙子决定把之前的事情提上日程。  
“说起来瓦厉斯也到了要成家的年纪了，看看有没有喜欢的。”他示意侍从送上画册给瓦厉斯查看。  
皇帝决定的事情基本上是不容拒绝的，索鲁斯这个态度明显也是不想把人给他，瓦厉斯随意的翻了翻，把那个光是从画像都能看得出来有活力的女士递了上去。  
“奥凡利德家的小女儿，”索鲁斯看着那个蓝色眼睛的少女笑了笑，“的确是年轻人都会喜欢的模样，那么就一个月以后就准备一下吧。”  
终身大事就这么被决定了的瓦厉斯又开始抿嘴，他难得对索鲁斯产生了一丝逆反心理，但是再不愿意都不能正面反抗皇帝，低声应了一声是。  
…  
“你没事吧英雄！”红色的猫魅急得都炸了毛，看到人出现在阵法里的时候着急的扑了上来检查他的身体，发现完好无损之后才意识到自己做了什么又退了回去感到有些不好意思。  
拂晓的众人本来也要回去了，因为他的这件事才和古拉哈提亚翻遍了整个水晶都的藏书想办法寻找迷失在时空夹缝中的英雄，现在正顶着黑眼圈没什么形象的坐在观星室的地上同他打招呼。  
光觉得有些愧疚，邀请他们回到原初世界之后去他家里一起吃顿好的。  
当然，等他回去之后看到家里多了个死而复生的皇太子和臭着脸的皇帝，尴尬的关上门和同伴们说去俾斯麦餐厅吃饭就不是他自己能预料到的了。


End file.
